A Hardened Heart
by Thefolder96
Summary: After being captured by the Lannisters, Tyene ponders her past decisions and finds out her journey may not be over.
1. Penance

Tyene's vision became bleary. It was her fourth day in the cell and her tears had practically pooled at her toes. Her circulation in her legs had almost gave out as she was in a perpetual standing position thanks to being chained by her arms and legs. She also imprisoned by the reality of being among the last in her family, with that very reminder sitting there comatose right in front of her.

A few hours after the two Martell women had been captured, her mother Ellaria had suffered a heart attack and was just sprawled out in the cell like an unwanted marionette. Tyene did not wish to look at her, which was becoming less of a possibility as her vision grew blearier and the lights around her seemed more translucent. Her body was shivering and she just wanted to feel a warm embrace again. _Why did I have to do all of this? she thought. I could have just stayed out of the revenge act and stayed at home at Sunspear with the rest of my sisters._ Tyene then thought of the others who were needlessly killed. Her uncle Doran, her cousin Trystane, Areo Hotah, which caused her arm to tremble fo the thought of stabbing in the back, and of course sweet Myrcella. It was this bloodlust that Tyene did not understand how she ever had in her and wondered how this would hold up in her judgement from the Seven. She had always saw herself joining the afterlife of the Maiden, although that seemed in doubt now. She had sinned against the wishes of the Maiden and she was about to pay the price. Under her breath, she prayed to her for her forgiveness.

A rat skirted by the corner of the cell, briefly sniffing her mother's lifeless body before going through a crevice of a wall. Tyene's insides were beginning to flare up. She had maintained a strong constitution by using a consistent breathing pattern and keeping her mind focused so she wouldn't lose consciousness. She kept her mind rolling through past memories. Her early memories of splashing in the Water Gardens, the games of hide and seek she would play with her sisters up in the Tower of the Sun. She felt one last need to feel the sun touch her olive skin and feel the Dornish breeze of the ocean. It would all probably be for naught, however, and Tyene just maintained her calm to savor the memories, knowing full well the next place she would go would be far from paradise.

Tyene's head began to tremble and her vision began to give out, her eyes only seeing a partial view. It seemed like white paint was being splattered down as she could hardly see anything. It felt like the whole world had stopped, until her vitals jumped back up when she felt a hand touch her arm. She realized her shackles had suddenly come undone and could make out the image of a young male with brown hair remove her gag. While her vision waned, she saw a insignia of a heart with a dagger through it emblazoned on his coat. The mysterious man took a vial from his pouch and began pouring into Tyene's mouth, leading her to cough it out.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a panic state.

The man looked around cautiously, grabbed her by her back and began heading toward the middle of the cell which he had entered via a trapdoor in the center.

"Getting you out of here."


	2. Salvation

Tyene gazed down at the floor as the mysterious man opened up the trapped door, revealing a ladder descending down to the dock area.

"Just hold on to me as tight as you can. I can hold on to you with one arm but it's a long way down," he said while holding her back and walking her over. Tyene's legs still felt numb from the lack of circulation as she stumbled over to the center of the cell while her unknown rescuer began descending the ladder.

"Just take a few steps down and I'll hold on to you, the space isn't big enough for us to go down together."

Tyene began her descent, her vision still somewhat blurry as the antidote was just beginning to kick in. She stuck her one foot out to try to get a bearing on the ladder, causing her one sandal to fall down through the door. She eventually got both her feet on the ladder and very carefully made her way down before feeling a bit lightheaded. The man ascended up a few rungs to hold her in his arms as she tried her best to hang on to him for dear life.

The two descended down slowly on each rung, with Tyene realizing they were at the dock area of King's Landing. As they reached the bottom, Tyene's head began to give out and she coughed at the musty odor that came from the Crownlands' sea. It occurred to her that this could be the last aroma she would feel and remembered pulling blood oranges off trees and having the Dornish sea hit her back. Her vision began to gave out, and the next thing she knew she was once again smelling the sea, albeit in a much different manner. She opened her eyes and saw she was inside the captain's quarter of a ship. The young man who rescued her stood in front of her, now wearing only a cloth shirt as opposed to his armour. A flag of his insignia hung adjacent to the wall.

"Good to see you up again," the man said.

Tyene began to stir in her bed and coughed, still in shock of everything that happened. "Maiden pardon me, but please explain to me who you are and what is going on here?" she said while adjust the sheets of the bed she was on.

"I'm Alec, heir to House Staedmon. My father fought under Renly and Stannis but then had no choice but to plea fealty to the crown. I had to as well, but things are changing now. The power of the Stormlands is a small shell of what it used to be and my family are relics of what will be a forgotten House. The Lannisters have bigger things on their hands than you and me, and I think we might just make it out of here okay," the young lord said to the Dornish woman.

"But why me? Why risk getting caught and losing your life and your family's honor?," Tyene said before coughing for a few seconds. She locked eyes with him, his own eyes gleaming of an emerald color that complimented his wavy dark hair. He was an attractive young lord, although Tyene still had her suspicions.

Alec looked slightly flustered and gulped before beginning his next statement. "When I saw you marching out there, being defiled… I felt a great sense of pity and sadness in my heart and I wanted to change that. Make something good happen for once. And you looked so beautiful, I just couldn't…"

"Perhaps the armor you wear should be white instead of red, my lord. Did you fancy yourself as the hero in the old stories? Am I the princess in the castle you wish to rescue?" she began to laugh, just taking in the totality of the situation before looking at him. "Well I'm sorry my lord, but I do not wish to take up your offer to take solace or perhaps more in the Stormlands, I wish to go home. Besides, I am not a princess, I am a bastard."

"But my lady, things change. That godawful bastard who ruled up north was granted a title. Why shouldn't you be granted something similar? You are after all the oldest left of the…" Alec stopped and realized that his words had almost brought Tyene to tears.

"I'm sorry, my lady."

Tyene's faced turned from chagrin to consternation and snapped a nasty look at him. "Don't call me lady. The things I have done have besmirched that title from me. I shall return to Dorne and protect my sisters."

"But you can't go back there, not now. There will be scouts looking for you. Dorne will be among the first places they look. This galley is my family's trade vessel and they will never suspect it to be carrying you."

"You think the Greyjoys aren't thirsting for an excuse to raid some ships?"

"Not this one. My house has to ration our exports as part of our agreement to bending the knee."

"And which rich resource is that?" Tyene said beginning to lighten up.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Pears."

"Well, good to know our future wedding will have us being regaled with pears tossed at her feet." Tyene responded sarcastically. She began to stir in her bed, slowly regaining her strength. "You don't happen to be located near the Dornish Marshes by any chance, are you?"

"Close enough. My family's castle is situated between Storm's End and Mistwood. I traveled a few times there in my youth. My father told me of tales about Storm Kings battling through the fields and laying claim to them."

"Well as decreed by the former Hand of the King, that land belongs to us now. You're going to have to acknowledge that in your attempt to woo me."

"Woo you? When have I tried to do that? Besides, just a small amount of gratitude for me rescuing you would be much appreciated," he said in an exasperated tone. The galley began rocking up and down as they began to gain distance from King's Landing.

"I am very thankful, my lord. By the way, how did you get me out of there. The last moment I remember was the docks. How did you not get caught?"

"You were cargo. I merely hid you in a wheelbarrow and no one thought twice of it. They will have to figure out what happened to the missing Gold Cloak before they find out you are missing."

"And how did you find that trapdoor?" Tyene sat up and drank the tankard of water sitting on the cabinet beside her. The captain's cabin she was in was small but was roomy enough considering her circumstances.

"Let's just say, I asked a lot of questions while shadowing for the guards. Some were a little too bit trusting of me. But the short answer is the Targaryens had a lot of contingency plans built within the Castle."

"Well, I guess I should be thankful my hero's usefulness was being servile to the Lannisters. I don't think your usefulness has worn out yet though. Can you tell the crew to look away while I wash myself. I have not bathed in days and it isn't doing any favors for the most beautiful woman in the world." She got up for the first time and stretched her legs, embracing the feeling of finally having full circulation.

Alec blushed and opened the door out of the cabin's quarters. It was the first time in days that Tyene felt sunlight against her skin. The ship had reached safe clearance of King's Landing—- miles out of sight of the Castle and was within striking range of the Baratheon's coast.

"There aren't many crew members, as I said earlier, this is merely a trade ship. I'll be sure the whole crew stays below deck while you take care of your business. If any of them try to take a peek, I'll threaten to throw them over the deck. It'll be a long swim back to the Archway." Alec promptly told the one sailor above deck on the starboard side of the ship while giving her a bucket of a rain catchment to wash herself.

As soon as the top deck was idle, Tyene stripped herself of her dirty robes, followed by her golden top and pants. She took a a piece of cloth and drenched it in the bucket, and began washing herself, feeling a sense of relief that she would no longer have the malodorous stench around her. It was also a sense of relief to be out of the clothes that were worn on the worst day of her life and doubted she would ever wear them again. The Baratheon robes of yellow and green would have to be a change she get used to.

As she finished her bath, she felt gleaming as her bare skin absorbed sunlight peaking through the clouds. She walked up closer to the bow and saw from a distance a stone castle perched up on a mountain that resembled an arch. They were approaching The Broad Arch. Tyene stood there in consternation, wondering what to make of her new home.


	3. Reconciliation

Tyene trekked through the gravel road up to the castle while her arm was interlocked with Alec's. She was adorned in a white dress with patterns of red hearts going down to the bottom, as well as brown boots after losing one of her sandals during the escape. The trail began to wind up and was flanked by pear trees, creating a very misty feeling on the ascent up. Tyene and Alec were followed by the ship's captain and a few sailors and were quickly greeted by a couple of guards on horseback.

"Ser Alec, your father would like a word with you. The ship was not supposed to come back till two days from now. The Crown will have a few questions about its whereabouts?" said the knight wearing a white coat of arms with the House insignia of the red heart with a pierced dagger emblazoned on the right breast.

"Ser Hyde, I had already filled a ledger explaining that I would be going back for council business and would be returning the ship with new exports the following night," Alec responded. Tyene saw the tall, stocky knight stare into her eyes and gave her a interrogative look. His facial features were peculiar, with his eyes wide as an eagle, his hair grown out but balding and his facial hair unkempt.

"So that is the excuse you are using to sneak a woman into the castle. A women who is wanted for murder against the crown? Well my lord, you must be really smitten," he said bursting out in laughter. "This perhaps is a conversation you need to have with your father. At least before The Lannisters burn this place to the ground," he said rearing back his horse and leading them toward the castle.

The group were getting closer heading up the mountain, with the road getting muddier as it moved further from the coast. Tyene walked carefully to avoid getting her dress dirty, hiking up her dress without revealing too much as she was not wearing a shift underneath. They eventually reached the top of the archway. The castle sat atop on onside of the arch with the the skinnier straightway effectively serving as the gateway with turrets sporadically placed on the oceanside. A watchtower was on the otherwise of the arch, with also what looked like a barracks adjacent to it.

Alec led Tyene through the gate and entered a corridor that was painted red and featured a few portraits of past family members of House Staedmon. A young girl came running through the corridor and tugged on his leg.

"You're in trouble, you're in trouble. Father is very mad at you," the girl teased at Alec. "Is that your new wife?" she said looking up at Tyene.

"No Amelia, she's not. Where is father?" Alec gulped as he saw the Lord come off his dais in the room next to the corridor and walked over towards him.

"Well my son you have really put us in a very 'fortuitous' situation. I hope you've been practicing your archery skills, I'll put you on the front line since you are so confident in yourself…" His eyes looked at him angrily but cooled when they met Tyene's. "I'm sorry for the stormy welcoming dear. I'm not angry at you ,but at the fecklessness of my son. But circumstances aside, I am glad that you have graced us with our presence."

"My goodness, she's beautiful," said a women coming from the hall said to the Lord. She placed her hands on Tyene's head and planted a kiss on her cheek. "My dear, how are you? I heard about the awful things those godless Lannisters did to you. Are you okay, have you ate anything yet?" she said before pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, I promise I won't burden your family for long. I plan on traveling home through the Dornish Marshes in a couple of days," Tyene responded.

"My lady I do not think that would be most prudent," another blonde women spoke to her, who was much closer to her own age than the older women. "The Lannisters might have scouts there who were planted there when Lady Marcella was staying down there."

Tyene gulped, having another visceral reaction of the guilt rummage through her stomach.

"Tyene, I guess I should give some introductions. This is my father, Alesander. My mother, Carina, and my sisters Amelia and Annika. My other sister, Alissa, must be outside or somewhere…" Alec began.

"She's outside in the fields with her friends. Ser Hyde is keeping a watchful eye on her. The same eye I should have kept closer to you," his father interrupted him.

"Have you given the lady a tour yet? You need to take her out by the banks or the copper mines," Annika said to Alec.

Alesander smiled and looked over his son. "Yes Alec, why don't you let Annika give a tour and we can't have a more one on one conversation."

Tyene walked out of the corridor with Annika and felt the afternoon light coming down. From what she could see, the castle was atop large fields of barley with pear trees scattered around, including a portion of land that exclusively consisted of them. Out past further was mountains that had mines that led deep into cooper ores.

"Do you take a liking to what we have here, my lady? It's not much compared to your home in Dorne but the townsfolk seem to like it here. The Stormlands has a a reputation for people being 'stormy' in their disposition, as silly as that seems, but my father tries to keep it light around here. It's part of the reason why he surrendered to Joffrey in the first place. He knew it would have broken our hearts. It took a lot of swallowing of his pride, but he we're happy he did it given the circumstances." Annika took a pear from a tree and tossed it to Tyene.

"They're delicious, trust me," she said.

Tyene took a bite and felt a watery flavor in her mouth. "They are, I almost envy you guys getting to stay here," she said taking another bite.

"If it is not remiss for me to ask, my lady, would you like to stay here for a while? At least until things settle down, or if it settles me down." Annika looked over at her with a mischievous smile. "Is it my brother that tempts you to leave her," she said giggling.

Tyene snickered a bit and rolled her eyes. "No Lady Annika, he is not the reason. I have duty to my family that goes beyond whether or not he fancies me."

"What do you think of my brother? If you don't mind me asking?" The two entered through patches of the fields that had a hard surface but were fertile enough for rudimentary crops, a rarity for the Stormlands.

"I need more time to ponder on that," she began. "He's handsome enough, I'll say that. But also seems a bit timid. And that was very brave of what he did to save me, but I fear that he will be too precocious in attempting something like that again, mostly for your family's safety."

"Have you ever thought of getting married?" Annika asked her.

Tyene stopped and looked around, doubting what will hold of her future and how she will provide protection to her sisters. "A few times, but I don't think I'm fit for anything involving the Seven anymore. It just wouldn't feel right to take part in that action, especially all that I have done recently. Also, I'm not by any means chaste either," she said, which caused Annika to blush. "Are you going to be betrothed my lady?"

"My father introduced me to a few men at tournaments. Some of them were nice enough, especially some of the more handsome ones from the Reach, but my contention is that I would have to leave here. Here, let me show you what I've been working on." Annika led Tyene further down the trail and into the mines. It began to get darker but torchlight walls began to show a table full of different copper trinkets.

"I work on these in my spare time. While the boys learn about swordsmanship and archery, I get to learn about stone," she said in a slightly deadpan manner. A smelting pot sat near the table that featured a copper butterfly, an amulet and a peculiar cylinder shaped object.

"Ah, I know the feeling. Except for me, I shadowed my maester and learned poisons," Tyene responded.

"Men use arrows as projectiles but I have hopes to create something even more powerful. The only problem is that the powder I need to make it work is in Norvos and my father doesn't want me going anywhere near Essos."

Tyene thought of the Areo Hotah and remembered him telling about his family there. Perhaps she would need to pay the area a visit to reconcile what she had to him and his family. Tyene picked up one of her trinkets and felt the textile in her hands. She wondered why she did not learn something more fulfilling than the art of a lethal substance.

"It's getting late, my lady. Perhaps when we can travel deeper into the mines in another time. We'll have a supper very soon." The two traveled out of the mines and eventually reached the fields where they met Annika's sister, Alissa.

"Alissa, it's time for supper. Come and welcome our new friend Tyene," Annika said while holding her hand and leading her up to the castle. The girl looked to be a few years older than Amelia and had a mix of brown and blonde hair.

"I heard Alec is back? Is that true?" she said in a curious voice.

"Yes, he'll be happy to see you. Let's hurry up and go."

The three of them reentered the castle and saw the rest of the members of the House already seated at the table.

"Ladies, come have a seat. We just got a shipment of fresh tuna from the boat today as well as some freshly picked pears," Carina said to the girls. The three of them took a seat and began carving into their fish.

"Did you two see Annika's copper collection sweetling?" Carina asked.

"I did. She has quite the gift for handcraft," Tyene said smiling. She looked across the table and saw that Alec had a stressed looked on his face, probably from the long conversation with his father. His father had a tired look on his face swell, albeit more tempered.

"Hey mother, when are we going to meet Tyene's family?" Amelia burst out at the dinner table.

"Amelia, I said not to talk about that in front of…"

"It's okay. I am sure my sisters would be great friends with you, my grace," Tyene said smiling at the young lady. Alesander face grew cold for unknown reasons.

"I heard your father could make magic with his spear? Is that true?" Alissa asked.

Tyene chuckled. "In a manner of speaking, yes." She saw that Alec's eyes were locked with her's.

"Perhaps Tyene could show you a few moves on how to handle it," the young lord piped in.

"I don't really know how to use it . That was more of my sister Obara who took after her father. I was more handy with the daggers but I don't intend to ever use weapons again. It's not best for a lady anyway."

They finished up supper and Carina informed her that she would be staying in the women's quarters in the castle in a guest room next to Annika's. Before she head up the stairs, she went over to Alec and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you again for making this very long day possible, my lord."

"It was all in good faith, my lady. You don't owe me anything."

Alesander also approached her, still with a somewhat solemn look on his face. "My lady, whenever you get a chance, I have some very important news to share with you. I don't think tonight is the right time, however. Perhaps in a couple days, I will share."

"Thank you my lord. Your welcoming company is greatly appreciated and I will see that Dorne will reciprocate your benevolence," she said before heading up with Carina and Annika.

The hallway they went was painted with a lighter red, almost pinkish color with green drapes decorated along the walls and ordinate copper cups placed on shelves. A carved heart was cut in the end wall. Tyene's room was small but cozy, containing a window that overlooked the ocean and featured a queen size bed and a large dresser.

"We have spare clothes in the cabinet, a chamber pot, as well as a bath at the end room if you wish to take one tomorrow. Just let us know so the handmaids can set it up." She kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Goodnight, sweetling, let us know if you have anything." The two ladies left the room and left Tyene in the room by herself.

The moon shone bright in her room, serving as a secondary light to the candle lit on her room in the chamber. Tyene removed her dress and put on one of the shifts from the cabinet, feeling a nice velvet fabric on her skin. She sat laid down on the bed and sighed while trying to take in the full scope of events of the day. The feeling of the bed felt almost like a form of afterlife as she knew the changes after today were irreparable. There was no going back to Dorne without feeling endanger and it would always feel like a hollow husk of what it once was. She wondered how the Staedmons' would view her if they learned of the full account of the events, even if they probably had a greatest disdain for the Lannisters. She wondered if it would all be for naught and if the world would just implode on itself.

Tyene turned to her side and blew out the candle and closed her eyes.


	4. Holy Orders

Tyene laid comatose in the bathing tub. It was almost afternoon with Tyene having almost slept in all morning after four long days in confinement. Her eyes were closed and she embraced the boiled water thad had a nice aroma thanks to the rose petals place on top of it. She also had the luxury of using castle soap that was amalgamated with herbal supplements from Yi Ti, a luxury she did not have while in Dorne.

"Good to see you are finally up," Alec said, unexpectedly coming up on her in the room. Tyene gasped, submerging herself further in the tub as her nipples were partially exposed from laying flat with her stomach up in the water.

"Did you ever learn to knock my lord," she said while covering her chest.

Alec faced away from her and had an embarrassed look on his face. "I saved some cod for you. I caught it on a trip early this morning. My mother is also expecting you downstairs; Septa Pudoris is visiting today and you and my sisters are going to get a lesson in sewing."

"A septa is coming? Are you going to confess to her that you snuck up on a naked woman," Tyene chided.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would see you under these circumstances."

"Oh you did, but you're too ashamed to admit it. If you were a real man you wouldn't have apologized and hopped right in with me," Tyene said leaning up to the front of the tub.

"That would not be very knightly of me to do so, my lady," he said with sweat rolling down his face.

"My little lord, have you ever been with a women before?" she asked.

Alec turned around, with a slight annoyance on his face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I feel a naivety from you. You want something but you don't know what to do next and aren't asking for what you want."

"And what is it exactly do you think I want?" he said looking at her in the eyes.

"You want gratification. It's why you saved me and I think you have greater ambitions to rule the Stormlands."

"I don't have ambitions to rule anything, not even here, let alone the Stormlands," he said taking in a deep breath. "Do you want me to wash your back?"

Tyene rolled her eyes. "Alec, get out of here," she ordered at him. Tyene savored a few more minutes in the water before it began to cool and got out and dried herself with a cloth hanging from the pole above the wooden tub. The dress she was provided, like her shift, was also velvet but was remiss to have wear the sailor boots that did not match. When she went downstairs, however, her feelings changed when Alissa approached her.

"These are for you my lady, the shoe-crofter made one that was close to your size," she said handing her a pair of sandals. Tyene smiled and put them on, feeling the calfskin be snug on her feet.

"That is most kind of you, little lady," she said patting on her head. Tyene saw that they were not alone, with Alissa's two sisters and mother being accompanied by an elderly woman adorned in a yellow head-scarf.

"Lady Tyene, I've heard many things about your sojourn here. I think it is impeccable timing that I was able to visit the Broad Arch today."

Tyene's gut took a punch. She wondered how ubiquitous the news of her escape had spread and if there were actual conceived plans to track her down through proxy spies.

"Have you come to take me as prisoner? I suppose this could be part of my atonement for my past sins," Tyene piped in.

Septa Pudoris guffawed. "My lady, when you take up the oath of the Seven as a septa, you are bound to never report any crimes to the authorities, no matter how malevolent they are in nature. With that said, even if I could take a bribe from the Lannisters, which is also against the faith, I have no intention of appeasing Cersei Lannister after the hellfire she gave to the Sept."

"So no Atonement Walk for Tyene then?" Annika asked jokingly.

"No, no walk for Tyene although I'm sure plenty of her male suitors would not object to her doing so for more 'nefarious' reasons. Tyene's soul is one of purity, while Cersei's reeks of abomination," Pudoris answered.

"What's an atonement walk?" Amelia asked. Carina frowned at this inquiry and asked Pudoris to carry on with the day's lesson. Pudoris went on to show the ladies how to properly seam a pouch to the front of the dress, with Tyene catching on very quickly and even gave a few pointers to Annika about how properly thread the needle. Alissa and Amelia's project were much more rudimentary in design, but Septa Pudoris did not care as her goal was to get them used to the process.

"Why do we have to learn this?" Amelia asked while running a needle through the front. "Father could just have one of his people do it."

"He very well could, but you need to understand for yourself when you are one day out in the world on your own. you need to understand the basics of everything and why they are important. Why you need to take care of your people, why they need the right materials for the hard work they do. One day you will be a lady and your people will look up to you," answered the Septa.

The girls were finished within an hour, with Tyene holding up her dress and feeling a bit of accomplishment. The material was made of wool and more ragged in nature, but Tyene thought perhaps she could wear for more casual activities outside the castle.

"My lady, can I have a word with you outside?," Pudoris asked to Tyene.

Tyene nodded and the two went outside and began walking down the archway toward the courtyard that accented the fields below.

"You are a lady of many talents but I sense you have a great deal of distress within yourself. Why do you feel so troubled?"

Tyene scratched her nose and felt almost as if she was going to cry but did not have tears come out. "Septa Pudoris, I do not mean to say this with offense, but do you know of the situation I was in and what I have done and what has been done to my family?"

"I do, but I wanted you to answer it for yourself. I think the reason I sense a great distress in you is that you feel you have no one to share it with."

"Well yes, I guess that's true, but I just feel so confused. Why is everyone being so nice to me? Doesn't anyone care what I did? I didn't deserve to be free, I deserved to die and be with my mother and sisters."

"You feel you deserve to die?" Pudoris asked, folding her arms.

"I killed people. People who didn't deserve it. I helped murder an innocent girl. For mother's sake, how can you even look at me," she began to shed a tear.

"My lady, do you think there are no other innocent people who did not deserve to die. Do you think there are others who deserve death but still get to live off the succor of others work. Many more innocent people are going to die and that is not in your control. What I see right now is a young lady who sees her mistakes and want to be rid of them. You are not Cersei Lannister because she does not see the error ways, but you do." The septa pulled out a book from the tote bag around her shoulder that had a shiny seven-pointed star on the cover.

"I want you to read this each night and meditate on each reading. The Seven are accessible to anyone who wants to seek it, including an old crone like me and a maiden like you. Perhaps one day you will take up the holy orders and bear the responsibility of the Seven."

"You mean myself becoming a Septa? I am far from pure."

"So are all of us in this world, but we do not banish sinners in exile but forgive them for their sins. The need for atonement is what will keep the world fertile for many years to come. With that said, I have other places to attend to, but when I see you again, I want you to tell me what you have learned. Goodbye my dear." Pudoris brought Tyene in for a hug and headed down the sloped path while Tyene headed back up to the castle. Upon entering, Alesander Staedmon stood in the common room with a parchment in his hand.

"Lady Tyene, I think it is best we speak in private," he said while signaling her to go through a door she had never seen before. The two stepped outside and went on a balcony that overlooked the sea.

"I got a letter that was sent to all the nearby lords in Westeros. It was from Anders Yronwood and regards to you and your sisters. House Yronwood has attained status as the Great House in Dorne and Lord Anders is keeping your sisters Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea and Loreza as wards. As for yourself…" he paused beginning to look nervous. "You are not permitted to reenter the Dornish lands and will be brought to justice if found. For that reason, I think it is best you stay in our House for your very own safety."

Tyene looked into the sea and realized that she would have to get used to looking at it as a placid form of purgatory.

"Lord Staedmon, I do not wish to endanger your family. if I must be a vagrant, than I will resign myself to…"

"Nonesense my lady. I have always made it my intention to be welcoming to new people under my dominion. The safety of my people is paramount, no matter what shape or size. I will take you in as my ward. Welcome to our family." Alesander placed a copper coin in her hand that bared the house insignia and left her alone on the balcony. The wind began to come in stronger as Tyene braced against it.


	5. Temptation

The sun shone down on the Broad Arch, creating a contrast between the high mountain top and the coast below it. Alec stood atop the mountain hoisting a fishing rod. It was the final day of the week and Alec needed to gather enough fish before the Storm Season started. Normally on this day, he would go alone as he enjoyed the solitude from the rest of his ilk and use it as a quasi meditative practice.

"Good morning Ser Alec, off for a fishing trip today?" Tyene said coming from behind him. Alec was slightly startled as he did not see her in his peripheral vision.

"Yeah, my father has me go at this time at the end of the week. I'll just be out for an hour or so. I'll be sure to bring something back for you."

"Why don't I go with you? I have never been on a fishing boat near the stormier part of the coast before. The Dornish sea was always much more serine."

"Sure, I'll be getting the boat ready in a few moments if you want to go and change in a more appropriate attire," he answered, seeing as Tyene was adorned in a velvet dress. Tyene made for her chambers while Alec went down by the coast and began pushing his fishing boat to the shore bank. The boat was painted with a light red coat with a tiny mast in its center. His father had given it to him as a gift upon his sixteenth birthday. Upon readying the mast, his eyes widened as Tyene came running down to the shore.

"I said change into something more appropriate, not something... like that," he called out. Tyene was adorned merely in a linen strophium and subligar- far from the casual wear that was the norm in the Stormlands.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" Tyene asked, dipping her sandals along the shore.

"Yes, you. I don't know what the norm was in Dorne, but women don't typically walk around only in their undergarments."

Tyene's eyes widened. "Well in Dorne, people would bathe in the springs, sometimes naked. I dressed more modestly than I normally would have done."

"Well this isn't the Sunspear, you are in the Stormlands. Our cultural norm is for women to dress moderately- well at least more modestly than you are. Can you please put on a shift?"

"Well maybe the Stormlands can be more accommodating for _my culture._ It is warm out and I like to bathe not only with water but also with the sun. Could you allow an exception for me?"

Alec exhaled and stared the sky, seeing a sparse amount of clouds the morning sun. "If you are wearing that, people will thinking that we are a monogamous and that I am pining after you."

"Well are you?" Tyene said with a smirk on her face.

"Tyene, can you please put on a-"

"No, answer the question. Are you trying to woo me young lord?"

Alec gulped. "Well I don't know you well enough. I suppose anything could happen while we are-"

Before he could finish, Tyene rolled her eyes and headed back to the Castle. Alec sighed and leaned against his boat. His mind often could not properly compartmentalize what to say when in the company of women, and he often felt a jilt of awkwardness amidst a conversation. Even in gatherings for tourney's, he was too meek to start conversations with ladies who were potential spousal partners.

"My lord, I hope my proper attire appeases your desire," Tyene coaxed at him and did a mock curtsey with her blue shift.

"Well, you are welcome aboard my lady." Alec took her hand and helped her get in the boat. He promptly pushed the boat out to sea and got in the stern.

"Oh captain, take me away to a land of promise and where all my dreams will come true. To find the man who will take care of me in my darkest hours and who I will bear many children," Tyene said gesticulating the manner of a damsel.

"Oh plenty of strapping young men in the Broad Arch. Men with broader and hairier chests. I'm sure plenty of them would love to shower you with affection and feel your embrace," Alec scoffed.

"Yes, maybe I should. That stable boy seems like a fine fellow or maybe that one young man by that barracks. Why is it only the young lord who gets to pursue all the pretty princesses..." Tyene said moving close to him, almost into his ear.

"Well whose to say they can't go after princesses. Besides you told me you weren't a princess." He began rowing out and was careful to not get pushed too out by the undertow.

"You sure saved me like one. Am I not your princess?

Alec's eyes flared over to her. "Yes. There I said it. I fancy you. Can we stop with all the teasing and the roundabout way of talking. I just want to be..." before Alec could finish, Tyene shoved him out of the boat. Alec gurgled water as he tredded his way up and latched onto the boat's frame. Tyne put her foot on the edge.

"My lord, it seems you're a bit in over your head." She burst out laughing and helped pulled in Alec onto the boat. Alec shivered feeling the cold water all over his body.

"Now I'm going to have to fish with a heavy shirt," he said as he drenched the water out of his shirt by soaking it out into the ocean.

"My lord, why don't you just take it off. Get some sun soaked in your very pale skin." She began unbuttoning his shirt and felt his abdomen and muscles. "Not bad my lord, a few more sword sessions and you'll be in your prime in no time." She began pulling down his long pants before he stopped her.

"What are you trying to do, get me in a compromising state," he said gazing at her.

"Compromising state? Do you have something you want to hide in those breeches?" she giggled. "But if you're feeling a bit shy, I could help you out with that." Tyene promptly lifted up her shift and revealed her linen undergarments underneath. "I was hoping to feel the sun anyway."

Alec gulped and took off his soaking long pants, leaving both of them clad in their undergarments. Alec was in a sate of conservation, both embarrassed and slightly excited at the prospect of this fishing trip. Nonetheless, he still had to catch fish for his people, even with a scantily clad lady right next to him.

"So have you fished before?"

"Fish, no. Crab gigging, yes. We often took spears and took them in nets on the shores. I have never gone out to the seas before though."

"Ok, well you just have to cast out the line and keep it steady," he said, putting the rod in her hands. She cast it out in the water and sat there quietly.

"How many have you ever caught my lord?"

"On one trip by myself? 41 pounds." The ship pushed out further to the sea, leaving them completely out of plain sight of the Broad Arch. The boat skidded along the stronger current, with the two bracing on the wooden seat to maintain bearing.

"So I take it this is a man's chore. Your sisters have never been out to sea?" Tyene looked over at Alec, who was casting his own line into the shore. He shook his head.

"That's a pity. This is a fun chore. Just gliding along in the sea, the wind at your back, the romantic atmosphere..."

"Oh please, you would rather be back at Dorne at the beaches and the gardens. I'm sorry about the news you received, it wasn't right for the Yronwoods to exile you. I don't care if you think otherwise, everyone does something wrong but everyone deserves a path to redemption."

"But how far are you allowed to go before you become irredeemable? What if someone killed one of your sisters? Would you want that person to gain redemption?" she sat there quietly with her line in the water. Alec sat there quietly.

"I don't know."

The two sat there quiet for a couple more minutes until Tyene's line began to shake. Alec laid a hand on her shoulder as she gripped the rod tighter.

"Just keep it steady and reel it in when you feel a bit more of a resistance," he told her. She heeded her advice and pulled out a large black cod. Alec grab the cod by the back of it's fin to corral it from floundering and placed it in the net in the corner of the boat.

Tyene jumped up and down and almost shook Alec out of the boat. "Ser Alec, I did it! I caught a fish!" Tyene's was so thrilled that she pulled in Alec and planted a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." before she could finish, Alec kissed her back. HIs lips continued to press on her's and he grasped her back, his finger down her spine. Tyene's hands traced his obliques. They eventually made his way to his breeches and began to undo his seems.

"Wait, not here. We still have to bring home a good load to the people. And to be honest, I wouldn't want to have a fish with an aching pain in my pants," he said blushing hard.

"Oh please Alec, you've had that in your pants for a while now. You'd just prefer a more romantic place with flower petals on the bed and the light emanating through windows."

"Light? who said it would happen during the day. I was thinking something during the night." He wrapped his arm around her and she snickered. Her finger began tracing his defined abdomen, feeling the rigid gap of how pronounced they were.

"You seem so eager. How are you going to wait till tonight?" Alec hands moved up her sides and squeezed the side of her breast. Tyene gasped in surprise.

"I mean we can't do it in front of all these fishes around us." Tyene pushed him away as he said that.

"My goodness Ser Alec, I can tell you've never been with a woman before. It's best we finish up finishing before you get too excited." Alec sighed and nodded and positioned himself back on his seat and put his line back in the ocean. The two would finish up several hours later, with Tyene catching a couple more cods and Alec catching a couple of trouts and two large mackerels.

"I've been out longer than usual. I usually would bring a bigger load than this," Alec lamented as they grew close to the shore bank.

"Oh Alec, you're going to need to drink some wine tonight to lighten up. Believe me, I've been trying the whole time I've been here."

The two eventually reached the shore bank and hauled the boat away from the tide. Their catchings were taken the butcher and the two made the ascent to the castle. The Staedmon's were to have an early supper and have leisure for the rest of the day; a tradition held on every day of the last week.

Alec and Tyene entered the common room in the castle and were presented with venison and potatoes on their table.

"Mother and father are away at the Estermonts for the next couple of days to discuss trade matters. It's just us for the next few days," Annika said at the table.

"That means I'm the sitting Lord in the House," Alec said while chewing on a venison leg.

"Technically... yes, but father also said that I would be in charge seeing that I'm older and your past careless actions. Maybe he was feeling inspired from Tyene's family," she laughed, with Tyene giggling.

"Very well then, you can rule the House while me and the rest of us can enjoy time to our merry selves," Alec said with his arms crossed. His older sister shot him back a pompous look.

"Can I learn to rule the House too?" Amelia asked from the table. "Did Tyene get to be Lady of her House?" she asked looking at the Dornish woman.

"No, I wasn't born as royalty, although I was born from it. If my Uncle had a daughter as her first child, however, she would have gotten to rule the Dornish Lands. It's a damn shame he did not have a daughter as his first child, that would have been most opportune," Tyene said winking at Annika.

The five of them ate quietly for a while as the sun casually came down. It was close to dusk and the clouds came encircling back, creating an ominous feeling from an otherwise sunny day. The two younger Staedmon sisters went outside to play in the field while Annika stayed inside of the castle.

"How was your fishing trip? I heard you went out for the first time," Annika said to Tyene.

"Yes, I'm envious of the men here getting to _ride_ the rugged weather," Tyene said gleefully. Alec blushed at the wording of her comment.

"Have you have ever been across the sea to Essos, my Lady? I would like to see it in my lifetime, just to say I can," said Annika.

Tyene shook her head. "No, but I intend to someday. I have some loose ends I have to attend to eventually, but for now, I'm a ward at your command."

"I was thinking we could go out a little bit on the boat and the catch the sunset. Waves are more rugged at this time of the night, very good _ride,"_ Alec said in a serendipitous manner.

"Well, be in bed before it gets too late. I'll let you two enjoy your company together, whatever that means..." she said smirking and walked over to the dais. Alec and Tyene meanwhile returned back to the shore and pushed the boat out to sea before entering it again. Several other fishing ships had been docked as the day reached its end.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride," Tyene said with her arms stretched out.

Alec rolled his eyes as he paddled out a little ways before setting the sail "Can you quit it with the euphemisms." The two found room on the ball and positioned themselves flat on their backs, watching the sun descend. Alec placed his arm around her shoulder, effectively serving as a headrest for Tyene.

"Ser Alec, that is much more gentleman like than the last attempt you made. Although I have to say I liked that one too," she said with a blush on her face. "So tell me Alec, am I the first women you have been with?

"Why do you care?"

"So that's probably means it's a..." Tyene stopped as she heard a large ripple in the waves. She tried to pull up to look, but Alec held her down by the stomach.

He popped his head over the bow and saw a ship in the distance adorned with golden sails rapidly approaching. A ship from the Kingsguard.

"Tyene, keep your head down while I paddle back."


	6. Sanctuary

Annika sat at the dais, closing her eyes and feeling the twilight's breeze come in. It was always her favorite time of day where the sky began to turn purple and the fading sun provided an intimate ambiance for an otherwise tumultuous weather cycle. She opened her eyes as she heard the sound of the wind being interrupted by footsteps. Ser Hyde stood before in the corridor with sweat dripping from his brow.

"Lady Annika, I have some troubling news. Your brother and Lady Tyene spotted a Kingsguard vessel approach the shore while they were out on a boat ride. We may have an inspection on our hands?" he said trying to remain confident. Annika looked at him perplexed.

"Where is Lady Tyene? Is she safe?"

Ser Hyde gulped. "Your brother has thought it best to hide her in the tombs under the copper mines. As long as Lady Tyene remains quiet, she will remain vigilant as the deeper part is only accessible through a pulley system."

Annika bit her lip. "Perhaps... But I need to ensure they go nowhere near there. Did you by any chance see the House Flag flying on the mast. I pray that it's not that awful brute Ser Boros..."

Ser Hyde scratched his chin and looked down before looking at her eyes. "I saw a flag with a white and black swan which mostly likely means..."

Annika's heart grew heavy as she was not ready to see who she thought she was going to see again. "I'll go meet him out by the shore. I have a lot I want to say to him that I never got the chance too. Put my sisters to bed, I'll handle the rest." The knight nodded and Annika marched out of the Castle and stepped across the straightaway of the Arch, seeing a broad man adorned in shiny armor with a white cloak and flanked by a few men with golden armor. She did the only sensible thing she could think of and chucked a rock that clang off his armor.

"Oh brave knight, I beg thee to take me away from this torturous land and shower me with your benevolence in a beautiful castle," she said in a mocking manner. The knight looked up and smiled as the Lady of the House descended upon the pathway and met her old acquaintance.

"Have you perfected your poetic prose this time, esteemed knight. Perhaps that new cloak of yours has brought out a new you," she said looking up to his tall figure.

"You'll never give me a pass for poor attempt at wooing you at that Tournament, will you?" he said back to her. It was a bit of a homecoming for Ser Balon, Swann, as he frequently visited the Broad Arch in his youth. When Balon was a squire, his father Guilan suggested he chat her up at a tournament in the Stormlands as she was seen as a potential match in marriage. Ser Balon, who was a bit taken aback by her, decided it was best to win her heart by delivering a small poetic prose, comparing her to a white swan that was looking for a place to land. Annika was more amused than impressed, but decided to talk to him for his courage in approaching her. She soon became more impressed by his skill in horseback riding and jousting and the two made a habit of visiting each other in their respective homelands. When Ser Balon graduated to the rank of knight, however, he more frequently visited the Crownlands to accompany King Robert and drew interest in eventually become part of the Kingsguard under the tutelage of Ser Barristan.

"Oh you have a lot to speak for, Ser Balon. But I must inquire, what brings you back, now, under these circumstances. Do you wish to desert the Kingsguard and seek sanctuary here."

"Aye, perhaps Dragonstone is the best place to stay before I become Dragon's roast, but in seriousness, I have come to visit my family. My father is very ill and pleaded me to visit."

Annika rolled her eyes. "A sickness in his heart that he did not want to fight his son in combat. At least, that was how Stannis put it." The two entered the top of the Arch. The stableboy assisted with taking Balon and his guard's horses into a safe area while Balon and Annika entered the Castle privately.

"You know I warned that the day you went over there, that the day may come you would have to take a side for someone not in our corner, and fight against the ones you love. But you didn't listen, did you? I told you this would happen."

"I had no idea what was going to happen. No one could have predicted everything that went on," he said with a guilty look on his face.

"Is that an admission of guilt? An admission of a desired treason?"

Balon smiled. "You got me," he said holding up his hands.

"But in all seriousness, you made the wrong choice. You knew you were getting in the belly of the beast by going over to the Crownlands, knowing that your beloved Robert would one day be gone," she looked sad as she continued on and put her hands into the extended ones he had out. "We could have had something over here, together. But now we'll never know," she said quickly pulling away.

Balon quickly reached for her shoulder. "If I was over here fighting for Stannis, I might have died. There was no viable path for me to follow that did not force me to spill blood. I don't like to do it but that's how it all came about."

"You know how many of my father's men died trying to take that castle? I prayed to the Mother seven times a day as he went over there and was incredibly lucky to have both my brother and father return safely. Yet, I still feel the burden of the widows who lost their husbands to that cowardly wildfire," her countenance grew red. "Did you see any of their faces when they ran out to the sea burning, or perhaps cutdown by that spawn of incest's lackeys?

"I hated every moment of that night. I also prayed that my brother would survive and thankfully he did."

"Did you also hate it when the Bastard King made you beat that poor Stark girl mercilessy? I'm sure you felt the true honor of being among the King's men then."

"No, of course not. But I had no choice."

"You always had a choice. You could have sided with Lord Stark when he marched into the throne room and was betrayed by those wretched gold cloaks you accompany yourself with."

"I would have died then."

"Well maybe then at least you would still have had your honor." Balon's face grimaced but quickly reverted back to a neutral state when Alec walked into the room.

"Ser Balon, fancy seeing you here again," Alec said approaching him while pulling him in for an embrace.

"My Lord, you act as though you have not seen me in forever. Was there a reason for your hasty departure a few weeks past?" Annika gulped as Alec's body began to slightly shake.

"I saw on the ledger that you took a boat out at around the same time as that Dornish girl escaped the prison. I'm relieved to see nothing happened to you or the other guards from a possible ambush attempt."

Alec exhaled and looked up at him. "I could say the same about you Ser Balon, but I don't think a group of bandits could take you out."

"Bandits? Is there something you know that I don't?" Alec's faced look around warily before Balon jabbed him in the stomach.

"Oh my boy, I'm merely jesting. I haven't been corrupted by a tyrant that will just mow down people at someone else's caprices," he said giving Annika a knowing smile. Annika merely shook her head.

"So I've heard that you've come back here to see your father. Will you have time to spend with us?" Annika glared at her brother, knowing that Tyene had already spent a significant amount of time down in the tombs.

"I'm afraid not my Lord. As much as I would be honored to stay here and regale of our old tales, I have responsibilities to both my father and the Crown and will be leaving here shortly." Annika sighed almost nonverbally as Balon's words let that out.

"So why here though?" Alec asked him.

"Well as it happens, Cersei had gone mad with rage that the Sand Snake left the chambers and was sending envoys out to all the possible locations. Since the Broad Arch was on the travel ledger, I volunteered to stop by and visit, even though I know for a fact she is not here."

"Are you sure? I was the one you told about the secret entrance. Are you sure I wasn't smitten by her beauty and did not want to rescue her for the excitement of it all!" Alec said.

"Alec, if I were to believe anyone would try that kind of debacle, you'd be one of the last. You wouldn't even know what to say to the girl after you rescued her," he said in a chuckle.

"Well, he wouldn't be the only one," Annika said glaring at Balon.

"Ah, well you have me there. Ser Alec, could you give your sister and myself a few more moments before I head out?"

Alec nodded and headed out, leaving the two of them as the only one in the corridor. Annika eyes were still peering at him. He let out a sigh and then returned his glance with a wanting look.

"Annika, I'm sorry. If I knew things would have turned out the way they did, of course I would have chosen differently. I would have made the right choice. Staying here, with you."

"At the time, I would have liked that too. But now I don't anymore."

"Annika, please. It doesn't mean I don't still care about you. I will always look out for the well-being of you and your family. And maybe however this war shakes out and things change, my oath will be void and I could come back here with you."

Annika's eyes grew teary and her voice began to waver. "You were one of the good knights out there. There are so few in existence, ones that genuinely want to do the right thing. Some ladies get to pick from a tree of rotten fruit and it breaks my heart to see one fall from grace."

"You're right. I am not a good knight anymore. I am not going to say what I did wasn't me, because it was. But I will promise you that I will always protect you and everyone you love."

"If that were true, you would be like Jon Snow and do what is right for your people, even if it means sacrificing your own safety. Of all the good men still left out there, he stands as the highest."

Balon leaned against the table and tattered his fingers against it. "My father once spoke to Ser Davos and spoke highly of him. He said he felt he had brave intentions but did not wish to endanger his people."

"Neither did my father, but he did anyway. He did not want to surrender to the throne right there and then, but he knew his death would have taken the heart from all of us. Everyday he wishes he could crush those Lannisters who killed his people but knows that it would be a suicide mission. I disagree. Now that my father is away, I plan on writing to Ser Davos and tell him that the remaining houses of the Stormlands can be called upon to take arms against the Queen."

"You must be very confident to be relaying those plans to me."

"Yes, because I believe you should join us. Your oath is only worth the value of a rightful King, not a false one."

Ser Balon stared at her eyes for a few moments and looked down. "I hope your gracefulness outlasts us all. Because if only you remained, I'd still have faith." He pulled out a copper heart from his pack and felt it with his fingers.

"I forgot about that. I must have crafted then a while ago when I was first learning."

"Me, I never forget." He pulled out a white cloth and placed it in Annika's hand and kissed them. "Please stay safe, my lady."

She looked up at his chiseled face and his well groomed hair and jumped into his arms. Her eyes remained teary and her head remained comatose on his shoulder. Balon's hand lightly traced over her hair and held the back of her head.

"I'm going to miss you," my lady.

"I as well." She lifted her head to plant a kiss on his lips and then lightly reached back down to the ground.

The two exited the Castle and gave their farewells. Annika brushed the mane of his handsome white horse hoping that the Knight would protect him. As the moon rose, the small group ventured out westward against the light breeze. Annika, on the other hand, wasted no time in going to the tombs. Alec saw her coming by and immediately rushed down to pull the lever system up to retrieve Tyene. As the Dornish girl ascended up in the light thanks to the pulley-contraption, she burst out in tears. She was still only adorned in her undergarments and as such, her body was shivering.

"Ser Alec, I could barely breath down there and I couldn't feel my toes," she said crying into his shoulders. Alec wrapped a large piece of cloth around her body.

"I"m sorry Tyene, you're safe now. If it ever happens again, I'll go down with you," he said pulling her in tighter. The three of them walked back to the trail, guided by the moonlight.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, been busy with my personal stuff. Feel free to tell me what you think of the story so far! Thanks for reading!


End file.
